<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five one-shots by Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746592">Five one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper/pseuds/Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper'>Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Protective Diego Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper/pseuds/Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots based on Five Hargreeve's</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Allison &amp; Ben &amp; Diego &amp; Klaus &amp; Luther &amp; Vanya, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Five's life hadn't been easy would be the understatement of the century. His father never game a damn about him and at age 13, he got stuck in a post-apocalyptic world where he found the bodies of his own siblings, he was alone with no one but Delores to talk to and after that he was hired to be an assassin and eventually managed to get home 45 years later, trapped in the body of 13 year old him. Once he had gotten home, he had been trying so hard to stop the apocalypse that the only sleep he had gotten wa when he had passed out drunk. They've done it now, the world was safe and the Hargreeve's could rest. </p><p>If truth be told, the ending of the apocalypse was the part Five had been dreading the most because without anything to distract them, his siblings had begun to notice he was always tired and not very good at hiding it. Ever since he had arrived in 2019, the first time, nightmares had been plaguing his dreams, memories of finding his brothers and sisters dead, his first kill as an assassin, the innocent lives he took. It was that night after Five went to "sleep" that his family got together to talked about him. </p><p>"I'm worried about him," Allison had been the one to call the meeting, obviously concerned about her younger brother. "Same, I mean you guys heard his screaming the other day, there is no way that sort of fear comes from a regular child fear," just as Luther opened his mouth to say Five was technically the oldest, Diego looked at him and snapped "I know he is 'technically' the oldest, but the 45 years he spent alone don't really count as living do they, he was alone with nobody there to help him," Just as he finished his sentence, a scream came from upstairs, the five siblings, and Ben's ghost, ran up to Five's room and threw open the door. The sight that greeted them broke their hearts, Five was trembling, curled up into a tiny ball in the center of his bed, his face buried into his pillow as sobs escaped from him. Diego ran over to his little brother and scooped him up into his arms. "Hey Fivey, it's okay, we're here." He began rocking Five gently in an attempt to calm him down. "Well would you look at that, Diego does care." The siblings shot Klaus a look that plainly told him now was not the time. Allison walked over and sat down beside her brothers. "Five," she said in a soft tone "What did you dream about sweetheart?" Five just shook his head and curled closer into Diego. Allison stood up and left the room, motioning for the others to follow her leaving Diego and Five alone. "Five, buddy, I know you probably want to forget it but you need to tell someone what you dreamt about." No response. "Please Fivey, I promise it will make you feel better. Five nodded slowly and told Diego everything. "I found you Di,in the apocalypse. All of you were dead. You we're lying next to each other, buried under rubble." The tears we're freely falling down his face and it struck Diego that this was the first time he had ever seen his brother cry. "I can't lose you again Di, I can't be alone again." "I know baby bro. Don't worry, i'm right here, we're all right here. I promise." The two laid curled up for  little while longer till Five fell asleep into Diego's arms. The rest of the siblings came back into the room and Klaus made Ben corporeal enough so all seven of the Hargreeve children could have one big group hug and protect the youngest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Requested- Coffee dependent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by larissa_fanfics -  Five gets sick after running only on coffee and no sleep trying to stop the apocalypse and Klaus and Diego help him :) </p><p>I tried my best, hope you like it :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to request any ideas you have :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coffee. Five's lifeline. Since he got back from the apocalypse, it was all he had,except a bottle of vodka and a margarita. In the time since he landed in 2019, he had had little to no sleep, the only time was when he had passed out drunk, and had drunk more coffee in four days than in the 45 years since he disappeared. He was exhausted but refused to give into the sleep, the world needed him and he was not going to let his siblings die a second time if he could prevent it. </p><p>Diego and Klaus were worried, unlike the other siblings, they had noticed Five's exhaustion, they were the one's to realise he hadn't slept since he got back and that he had already went through eight jars of coffee since he returned to them four days ago. "What should we do about him?" Klaus asked Diego, concern for his brother evident in his voice. A tone Diego had never heard in his brother's voice before "I think we should make him stop. This isn't good for him, he's just a kid." "Don't let him hear you say tht, also, how are we going to make him stop, he is the most stubborn bugger ever." After a ling discussion involving the phrase "No Klaus, we are not hog tying our brother!" They hatched a suitable plan. </p><p>"Hey Fivey!" Klaus shouted as he wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders.<br/>
"Get off me you imbecile," Five said as he shrugged his brother off.<br/>
"I need your help with something Fivey," "<br/>
I'm busy Klaus, and for fucks sake don't call me that," Klaus was expecting that to happen. He sat down next to Five. "I want coffee, do you want some coffee?" He asked, using the younger's weakness against him. A few minutes later, he came back with two cups in hand. Five took the cup and chugged the entire contense in seconds. He looked back at his work to find he wasn't able to read the equations, his brain was going all fuzzy, or was that his eyes. Five looked over at his big brother and saw he had a bottle of sleeping pills in his hand. "Oh Fivey, you really should be more careful, you never know who might try to drug you." Five's vision went black and he fell back, Klaus catching him before he could hit the floor. </p><p>When Five came too, he was tied to his bed, Diego and Klaus on either side of him. "Guys, what the hell did you do?" he asked, his voice laced with anger.<br/>
"You're sick Five, you haven't slept in a week and you've  went through eight jars of coffee."<br/>
"Nine" Klaus chimed in "I found another one earlier." Five started grunting, pulling at the restraints. "No way Five, you are staying put for at least two days," Diego said, holding his brother down by his shoulders.<br/>
"No! You don't understand, I have to stop it! I can't let you die again! Please!" The youngest brother was in hysterics by the end of the sentence. Diego loosened the restraints enough so that Five could sit up but not escape. He wrapped his brother in a hug as he sobbed into Diego's chest.<br/>
"Five, what's going on? What do you mean we're all going to die?" Diego asked, turning his head to look at Klaus.<br/>
"The apocalypse!" Five said through sobs. "It's coming in four days and I have to stop it."<br/>
"How do you know about it Fivey" Klaus asked in a quiet voice, "When I left, i travelled to the day of the apocalypse and got myself stuck there for 45 years," Neither will admit it, but both brothers felt tears burn their eyes when they realised their baby brother was alone in a post-apocalyptic world for that amount of time.<br/>
"Why didn't you tell us Five? We could have helped and you could have had a good sleep." When they got no answer they looked and saw Five was passed out. They lay him back down, removed the shackles and went to tell their siblings about their approaching death. But hey, at least Five was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Request- Bullied (Version 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by Marstars232 - Here’s an idea maybe while the family goes out a few boys mistake Five for being there age and start picking on him or mess with him. The family sees and hears it and stops the bullies? I don’t know I thought it would sound good. </p><p>I did my best. Hope you like it. :)</p><p>Please feel free to request any ideas you want :)</p><p>THIS WORK WAS NOT BETA READ (dunno why i put it in all caps)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Klaus' idea, he suggested that they start doing more things as a family now that they we're all together again, and of course everyone agreed. The next two hours of the night were spent on deciding where they would go. "How about that new bar down the road," Klaus brought up. <br/>"Nope, we need to go somewhere where Five can go, nobody is gonna let a child drink." If looks could kill, Diego would be a gonner, <br/>"I'M NOT A CHILD," Five hated that all his siblings treated him like a baby. <br/>"We know your're not hon, but the world still see's a thirteen year old when they look at you." Allison spoke in a calm voice, hoping it would prevent Five from killing Diego. <br/>"Fine, we'll do something else," and with that, he got up and walked out.</p><p>It was decided that they would go bowling, hopefully it went better than their previous attempt. It started out great, they were all having a great time, then Five got into trouble.</p><p>It wasn't even his fault, halfway through their game, he told them he needed some air, not that they could blame him, the arcade was boiling. He went outside through the side door and in the little alley, taking in the fresh air when four boys around 14-15 came up to him. <br/>"Hey short stack, your parent's know your out past your bedtime?" The one Five assumed was the eldest asked. Five wasn't in the mood for their childish games so he just ignored them,<br/>"Hey, we're talking to you!" One of the boys grabbed Five's arms and held them behind his back while two of the others kicked and punched him, one even smashed a bottle against his head. The fourth boy pulled out his phone and videoed it all. Even though he could stop them easily, Five remembered Allison telling him he can't just beat up whoever, and even though he is the smartest person like ever, Five trusted his sister and listened to her words. <br/>"Hey Five where," Diego's voice trailed off as he saw his brother. <br/>As he walked out, the same boy who had smashed the bottle brought a rock to the teen head, knocking him unconscious as it made contact with his temple. <br/>"Hey, the fuck do you think your doing to my brother," <br/>This attracted the attention pf the siblings inside and they all came outside, the boys immediately let Five go and he crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap. They were about to run but Klaus and Luther blocked the exit of the alley. <br/>"V, call the police and an ambulance," Allison told Vanya, her eyes fixed of Five. She walked over to her baby brother and assessed the damage, other than cuts and bruises, the only real concern was the fact he had hit his head. The ambulance arrived quicker than expected and the paramedics took Five to the hospital, Allison riding in with him, as the police arrested the teens.</p><p>It was a few hours later when Five woke up, he was complaining of a headache which the doctors said was completely normal with a concussion so the others weren't as concerned as they were earlier. Five was even allowed to go home, as long as one of the others woke him up every couple of hours. They were in the car when the conversation Five knew was coming arrived. <br/>"What the hell were you doing there Five?!" Diego asked, trying to mask his concern with anger. "You could have easily fought those guys. <br/>"Allison told me I couldn't keep fighting people," Five said quietly, <br/>"Five, i didn't mean this. You need to defend yourself, I just meant you can't pick fights with whoever you please." When she got no response, she turned around from the passenger seat and saw Five was asleep, his head on Diego's shoulder. She sighed but decided not to wake him. They would finish this conversation later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. They say you die twice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I got the idea for this fic while reading "You always die twice by Polarnacht" </p><p>The idea came into my head and I had to write it. </p><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS<br/>Death<br/>Suicide</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus was the first to go. A part of the siblings always knew he would be because of all the drugs and alcohol. He had been out one night when he was attacked in an alleyway. He was taken to the hospital but it was too late and later that night, Allison got a call telling her that her brother was dead. The family mourned for a  long time, mostly for Klaus but also for Ben, now that their brother was gone, they had lost their connection to their other one. </p><p>Three years later, it was Diego's time. He had been out on a mission with the rest of the academy when a bullet went straight through his head. Unlike Klaus, Diego's death was all over the news for weeks, they said it was the death of a hero. This annoyed the family, not because Diego was labelled a hero but because of the fact they weren't granted any privacy to mourn. Their third brother was gone and now their was only four left. </p><p>Vanya was the next to pass. She had been on her way to visit Allison and Claire when the plane she was on malfunctioned and crashed in the middle of the sea. This broke the family in a way the death of their other siblings hadn't. Vanya was like the glue of the family, she always knew what to say and do when one of her brothers or sister was hurt or upset and now she was gone. </p><p>It wasn't for another eight years that one of the Hargreeve's died. Except this time it was two. Luther and Allison had been at a concert toghether when the building they were in was bombed. This was the hardest death because now it was just Five. </p><p>The final Hargreeve death was Five. He killed himself. He was all alone in the world. His family was dead and he couldn't handle the fact he was back in a world without them, first it was the apocalypse, twice, then the handler in the barn. Both of those were undo able but not this time. This time they were truly gone. </p><p>Years passed since Five's death and it had been years since anyone even thought about The Umbrella Academy. They were just a faint memory. They were just a group of people who had done some good things years ago but nobody really remembered them anymore. </p><p> </p><p>                     They say you die twice. One time when you stop breathing and a second time, a bit later on, when somebody says your name for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                         Banksy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Request- Solitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by- Dianiaiana - I feel like Five would have found a small hidden closet where he would go for solitude then like Vanya or Klaus (or whoever you vibe with the most) finds it and they chill in there</p>
<p>Usually I vibe with Five and Diego, but I feel like Klaus fits better with this so here we go. </p>
<p>Apologies if it is terrible</p>
<p>Hope you like it :)</p>
<p>NOT BETA READ :)</p>
<p>Slight spoilers for season 2 so, you've been warned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were times where Five would disappear, he would just go missing for a few hours and then show up presumably out of nowhere.  At first it scared his siblings, they were worried that something had happened to Five or that he had accidentally time travelled to far again, but after a while, they were used to it. Well, most of them. Now that Ben was gone, and he couldn't get him back, Klaus was starting to pay more attention to the youngest Hargreeve. He noticed that when Five went missing, he never seemed to leave the house,  he didn't even use his powers to jump. This confused Klaus so he wen't to investigate. First, he went to Five's room, he wasn't sure why exactly but he had seen a show on telly where the detective had searched the room of someone who had disappeared, so he though he would give it a go. <br/>"Five, you in there?" No reply. Klaus gently opened the door and saw the room was vacant. He began searching the room for clues about where Five was going on his little 'trips' but found nothing. Then he heard a sound coming from the wall, looking closer he saw there was a small door next to Five's bed that he had never seen before. Klaus went over and gently pushed it open. In there he saw Five, curled up in the corner of the room, reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Klaus also saw that the room was a lot bigger on the inside and that the corner opposite his brother was hidden under a duvet and pillows, Five had been sleeping in here. <br/>"Klaus, what the hell. How did you find me?" Five asked, slightly annoyed that his brother had intruded his personal space. <br/>"You forgot to turn off your gamer tag," Number Four replied before remembering Five wouldn't know what Minecraft is. "Just kidding, I was looking for clues about where you were going when you disappeared and found this place. Also, what exactly is this place?"<br/>"It's my place." Five replied<br/>"I can see that, but why do you have it?" <br/>Five shrugged his shoulders in response and diverted his eyes away from Klaus. <br/>"Five, you know you can tell me anything. I promise I wont tell the others." <br/>"I just want to be alone sometimes. I spent forty five years alone, I dunno, sometimes it just too much, too crowded and way too loud so I come here to be alone where it's quiet. " Five admitted though if someone asked, he would deny he said any of it. <br/>"Why didn't you just tell us Fivey instead of disappearing, we would have helped you." Once again Five just shrugged. "Well that doesn't matter now because I'm here and your're stuck with me."</p>
<p>The next time Five went missing, Klaus did too, and the time after that, and the time after that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh brother, we'll go deeper than the ink<br/>Beneath the skin of our tattoos<br/>Though we don't share the same blood<br/>You're my brother and I love you that's the truth</p>
<p>Brother- Kodaline</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Request- Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by Straggler_txt - Five gets injured (probably a bullet wound, or a broken bone, or a burn) and tries to hide it, but after a while he ends up passing out or bleeding out or something like that, and the rest of the family takes care of him even if he feels like a burden or tries to pretend he's fine.</p><p>I loved this idea so I got working on it straight away. </p><p>Hope you like it. </p><p>NOT BETA READ</p><p>(I have completely ignored the ending of season 2, in this they went back to 2019 and got on with their lives happily.)</p><p>In this, the angry Swede who shot The Handler also caught Five but he his it from his family.</p><p>Ben is still a ghost.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say time heals all wounds. Well clearly whoever said that never time travelled with a bullet wound to the stomach. They had been back in 2019 for four days now and Five still hadn't told his siblings that he had been shot. He was treating the wound himself so that he wouldn't burden his siblings who all had their own lives to manage. Diego was singing up to the police academy, Allison was hiring a lawyer to help her get guardianship of Claire and her and Luther were in a relationship, Klaus and Ben were working out their whole body sharing thing and Vanya was finding a job that interests her as much as her new girlfriend Clary. All said, Five didn't tell them and that was about to become a problem. </p><p>It was now their sixth day back in the future and all the siblings were in the living room (que some bad puns about Ben not being allowed in the room of the living) watching Avengers: Infinity War when one of the Hargreeve's first saw the signs, it was Allison, she was sat next to Five and she noticed he had his arms wrapped protectively but no to tightly around his stomach. She didn't think much off it until Five's hands moved to grip the sofa, he looked as if he thought he was going to fall. The sudden movement attracted the attention of the other siblings who all looked at Five in concern. Vanya stood up and turned on the lights and they all saw how unbelievably pale their younger brother was. Diego lightly grabbed Five's shoulder and shook it to get his attention but it was to no avail, Five just stared into space. <br/>"Guys, look at his stomach," Klaus was the first to see the blood staining Five's shirt. Allison slowly lifted her brothers shirt and they all saw a blood soaked bandage which, when removes, uncovered the bullet wound, it wasn't to big but it was definitely infected. <br/>"How long has he had this?" Diego asked, knowing nobody knew. <br/>"Since the barn back in 1963." This was all Five said before he passed out into his sisters arms. </p><p>Five first felt dizzy. One minute he was fine the next the world was spinning to fast he felt like he was on a waltzer about to fall, he grabbed onto the sofa to steady himself and waited for the dizzy spell to pass, it didn't. He felt someone shaking his arm but couldn't focus on who it was or what they was saying. He could feel people moving his around and was able to concentrate enough to hear Diego asked how long he had had the bullet wound. It took all his remaining strength to answer and then darkness clouded his eyes and he slipped into unconsciousness. </p><p>When Five came to he was lying in a hospital bed, there was an I.V drip next to him and all his siblings were there, even Ben. Klaus had made Ben corporeal so all the siblings could take to Five together. <br/>"Five, what the hell were you thinking, why didn't you tell us about the bullet wound you idiot?" (an: I just channeled all my rage into typing this sentence and almost broke my keyboard) <br/>Five looked at his brothers and sisters and saw concern in all their eyes. "I didn't want to burden you, I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for forty five years."<br/>"Yeah, you did a great job, Five you almost died you fucking idiot, you managed to give yourself sepsis." Diego ignored <br/>"Language," Luther muttered as Diego says fucking<br/>"Can it Captain America,"<br/>"Five honey, we know you can take care of yourself but you don't have too anymore, that's what we're here for. You'll never be a burden, we would all prefer you telling us when your are hurt to you dying because you wanted to be independent. Please just tell us next time okay."<br/>Five nodded and he felt his eyelids get heavy as he drifted off to sleep, the thought his siblings would take care of him still on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Family don’t end in blood, but it doesn’t start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family’s there through the good, bad, all of it. They got your back even when it hurts. That’s family” - Dean Winchester</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>